


take me to the mountains

by CeruleanTactician



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU - Alderaan Is Not Destroyed, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bail Organa Lives, Breha Organa Lives, F/M, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: AU - The Death Star doesn’t destroy Alderaan.After the war, Leia brings Han to Alderaan to have dinner with her parents.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Breha Organa & Leia Organa, Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	take me to the mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



The private dining room of the Organa family was relatively ornate. It was nothing like the state dining room Leia had grown up seeing her mother preside over, of course, with the elaborate carvings and lush paintings of Alderaan's most pleasing landscapes on the walls to the chinar-wood chairs to the rug. It was smaller, with a table that could comfortably seat about only about six. On the wall were small portraits of Leia and her parents when she was younger.

Being back was still odd. Leia wasn’t completely used to it, even two months later. Before everything had fallen apart, she’d barely been to Alderaan since she began serving in the Senate. Being here, eating breakfast with her mother and father, had a way of making Leia feel like she was a little girl again.

“So,” said Papa. “Is General Solo still due to arrive tonight?”

“Of course he is,” Leia said. “Han is very excited to see Alderaan.”

Han was coming over for a couple of weeks- it was a long overdue vacation after over a year of tracking down Imperial holdouts. Leia had only been able to break away to help recovery efforts on Alderaan two months prior, but Han and Chewie hadn’t been able to get away from the fighting.

“I’m sure he is.” Mama said, glancing at Papa. “You know, Leia, your brother is welcome to come visit us anytime he wants.”

Leia puts down her drink- starblossom juice, which had been her favorite when she was younger. “Mama, you know Luke is busy. I’m sure he’ll come as soon as he has the chance.” 

And Leia wasn’t just saying that to appease her mother. When her parents had told them the truth about their relationship a week after the destruction of the first Death Star- first to Leia privately, then Luke a day later, Luke had clung to her, the last family he had left, the death of his aunt and uncle still a fresh wound.

She had clung to him too- reeling from what she had gone through on the Death Star, from the news of Alderaan’s occupation. And they had both clung to each other, because only they knew the burden of the truth they both shared- the true identity of their birth father. Leia had wept, had raged after her father had revealed the truth, the memories of Vader on the Death Star still so recent. Luke had refused to believe it was true at first, until he reached into the Force and sensed the truth of her father’s words.

 _You’re the only good thing about all of this_ , Leia remembered thinking as she looked at Luke many times in those first months. Being around Luke felt like she had gained something, a lost part of herself she'd never noticed was missing before.

Leia had been furious at her parents for keeping the truth from her for so long. She'd barely spoken to them in the weeks after except to talk about the situation on Alderaan- her parents had barely avoided being arrested when the Empire had sent in an occupation force while Leia had been on the Death Star. They'd been warned just in time to sound the alarm for other rebels and rebel sympathizers on Alderaan and then flee to Yavin IV to set up the government-in-exile. It was always grim news- the people of Alderaan were a free people, and though they were peaceful, they fought the occupation in their own way. The Empire sought to make an example out of many good people.

After a few weeks, just as her anger over the lies they had told her was finally fading, her parents had tried to use their position on the Alliance High Command to try to keep her from taking field missions.

“I need to do this,” Leia had said. “How can I be a leader to our people if I don’t do everything in my power to fight for their freedom?”

Her mother seemed almost as angry as Leia was. “How can you be a leader to our people if you’re dead?”

Her fury had been reignited after that incident. She had started taking even more field missions. While Luke was sympathetic, he didn’t want to get involved in her disagreement with her parents. Luke got along well with her mother and father after the initial intimidation of their titles wore off. He wanted to know every little scrap of information her parents had about their birth parents. Leia usually left the room for those conversations, tersely telling them that she wasn't ready to hear about them. She didn't know if she ever would be. She couldn't imagine what kind of a woman would choose to share her bed with a man like _him_.

But Leia found, strangely enough, that Han Solo of all people could be a good listener when he wasn’t purposefully trying to irritate her.

“You’re an adult, you can decide what risks you want to take. Your parents just need to accept that,” Han had said with a shrug.

It the first thing Han had ever said to her that made her like the man.

* * *

Han arrived a few hours later, landing the _Falcon_ in the royal family’s private airstrip. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed him in the two months she’d been living full-time on Alderaan until she saw him- wearing what Leia deemed one of his nicer outfits- and felt a smile break out on her face. She didn’t run into his arms- she was still Heir, and she was still on Alderaan, and there were guards all around- but she had wanted to.

Leia started to show him around. She could tell that the palace intimidated him, but she wasn’t sure what to do about it. It was just home for her. She knew that while Han was obviously aware that she was a princess, the heir to a millennia-old monarchy of a prosperous and powerful core world, those facts had been relatively disconnected from the woman he knew from various dilapidated bases the Rebellion had used and seedy backwaters where their field missions often were. After a while of walking through ornate hallways, Leia found a spot that made her smile.

“This is where I would sneak out when I was a girl,” said Leia, gesturing towards a palace window.

Han looked down out the window skeptically. “Correct me if I’m still frost-blind, but aren’t we on the second floor?”

Leia grinned and climbed up to the windowsill, pointing out to a branch of a large snow-covered tree. “Do you see that? I would use that branch to climb down after dark and make my escape. I would go visit my friends, go to parties with people my age.”

She hadn't done it very often, but those nights where Leia almost felt like a normal girl had been tremendously valuable to her.

“Huh,” said Han. “Maybe I can use that trick to make my escape when your parents decide to have me thrown in the palace dungeon.”

Leia climbed down from the window and crossed her arms.

“Oh, come on, Han. My parents like you!” Leia said. “And we don’t have any dungeons.”

“I’m sure your mother would love to be perfectly fine opening one up just for me. I _am_ a wanted man who made off with their daughter and heir to the throne.”

Leia smiled, raising an eyebrow. “No one has ever _made off_ with me in my life.”

Han shook his head. “You know what Chewie told me when I told him about coming over to see your parents? He said ‘good luck’- and decided to go back to Kashyyyk to see Malla and Lumpy.”

That was good. Chewie had only been back to Kashyyyk once to see his family after the planet had been liberated.

“Chewie and his family are welcome anytime on Alderaan.” Leia said.

“You know what would help me?”

“What?” Leia asked, a note of suspicion in her voice.

“A good luck kiss from a beautiful princess.” Han said, looking around the hallway in an exaggerated manner for said beautiful princess.

“Well, I suppose you’re in luck. But only because you asked so nicely.” Leia said.

“Why, your _worship-_ “

She took Han’s shirt in her hands and pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

Her parents had met Han many times on various Alliance bases before Alderaan had been liberated and they were able to return home. But Leia could privately admit that Han had avoided her parents after they had begun their relationship.

“General Solo,” said Papa, reaching out to shake Han’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to see you. I hope the journey here wasn’t too difficult.”

Normally, under court protocols, Mama would always speak first. But since this was just a private dinner, with family, they didn’t worry about those sorts of formalities.

“Sir,” said Han, taking his hand. “It’s good to see you as well. Uh, good to see you too, ma’am.”

He made an awkward half-bow to Mama.

“It’s a pleasure, General. You should call me Breha,” said Mama, using her most charming diplomat’s voice. “I hope you don’t mind if I call you Han?”

“Uh, that’s fine, ma’am- er, Breha.” Han said.

Leia felt her eyes twitch. Well. It could have been worse.

“Let’s sit down,” she said. “I'll get us a drink.”

She quickly went to the wine cabinet and reached for a bottle of vintage Toniray. By the time she got back, her parents and Han were all sitting down.

“So, Han.” Papa said. “I’ve heard that you’re from Corellia?”

“Yes, sir- er, Bail. I… grew up there.” Han said, looking uncomfortable.

Leia cringed. Han hated to talk about Corellia. His childhood hadn’t exactly been a happy one.

“Here, Han.” Leia said, quickly filling everyone's glasses. “It’s Toniray, an Alderaanian specialty. We’re going to visit the vineyards on the coast of Thon, next week, remember?”

“Yeah, of course.” Han said quickly. 

Yes, Leia thought. Remind him about the wonderful, weeks-long vacation on a famously beautiful core world he is about to take with his girlfriend, who was also the princess of said core world- that was a good idea.

“Mama,” said Leia. “How is Thon doing in terms of the occupation recovery? There were concerns about the Imperial navy base they were building there, weren't there?”

Her mother, thankfully, got the message.

“Yes, there was.” Mama said. “I should tell you the history of Thon first, Han. It’s very interesting. Do you know I serve as Minister of Education in addition to my duties as queen? I’ve always said that I would have become a teacher, if I had not been the heir-”

Mama continued, as quick and charming as ever, and Leia gradually relaxed. Her parents were skeptical of Han, she knew, even after all he had risked for the Rebellion. It frustrated her, but they were at least willing to give him a chance. And that was what really mattered to Leia.

* * *

After Leia and Han had left, Bail had another drink, left to his thoughts. He had always known that Leia was destined for great things. Perhaps things even greater than being Queen of Alderaan, someday. Leia had already told them that she planned to run for Senator again once the New Republic government was established enough to form the Senate. Bail could easily see her as Chancellor of the New Republic in a few decades.

And Han… well, he wasn’t the partner Bail would’ve picked for his daughter. An Imperial Navy deserter and former spice smuggler for Jabba the Hutt. Who was also a decade Leia’s senior. He couldn’t help but be suspicious that the man was only interested in Leia’s titles, her money and her connections. It wasn’t logical, Bail knew. Han had proven himself to the Rebellion and risked his own life countless times over. But he still worried about his daughter, that she would be taken advantage of or have her heart broken.

Arranged marriages weren’t uncommon among Alderaanian nobility and Bail didn't oppose them in theory- he and Breha had been able to make it work, after all. But they had always wanted Leia to be able to choose her own way. Even if it meant potential political disaster if Leia ended up marrying this man- the old Houses of Alderaan had modernized considerably over the years, but a non-Alderaanian former spice smuggler was too much for them to accept as the spouse of their queen, even if Han intended not to take any political roles. But that was a worry for another day.

For a moment, he glanced out the window at Han and Leia in the palace courtyard. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Han had said something that made Leia laugh. She took his hands, pulling him out into a clearing. She then spun him around, pulling him into a dance. Han’s moves were unpracticed, but they were clearly having fun. 

Bail looked away, feeling suddenly like an intruder.

“She’s going to be alright, Bail.” Breha said as she came up behind him, putting her hand in his.

“I know,” Bail sighed. “It’s just… sometimes I think that she's grown up so fast. Do you remember when she and her schoolmates used to play down there?”

“I do. They would run around, jumping off of the rocks with blankets on their shoulders, pretending to be thrantas.” Breha said, her voice fond.

Bail smiled as the memory came back to him.

“Yes, I remember that.” Bail said. 

Leia had once skinned her knees after she fell off a chinar tree while pretending to be thrantas with her schoolmates in the courtyard. She had been nine years old. Leia had come inside, blood smeared on her white dress, and Bail had felt his heart skip a beat. She had been fine, of course, more upset about having to stop playing and come inside and get her knee cleaned and a bacta patch put on. But he had kissed her head and tucked her in that night, the sight of blood on her white dress still taking more than a little while to leave his mind.

 _It’s not wrong to worry. It means you care,_ Breha had told him that same night. _She did all the right things- she came in and asked for help when she needed it. But Leia is fine, so you don’t need to worry a minute longer, my love._

 _I know, my darling_ , Bail had said.

Bail shook his head, taking his mind back to the present.

“It’s not wrong to worry. It means you care.” Breha said gently. “But if this relationship is a mistake, then it is Leia’s mistake to make. Look-”

Breha gestured out the window, where Han and Leia were now walking, hand in hand.

“I believe that they’re both happy. I believe that Leia is happy. And as long as that is true, I don’t want to worry about this.” Breha said.

Bail inclined his head. “To bed, my love?”

“Yes,” Breha said. “...Han is coming over for breakfast tomorrow, isn’t he?”

Bail only frowned slightly. “I believe so.”

“Well,” said Breha. “I suppose that gives us something to look forward to.”


End file.
